One hell of a college
by XtopangelX
Summary: Did you ever compare the world to school? 1 world, 1 school, different clique, different 'parties', 1 ruling clique, 1 ruling party!


One hell of a college!

Characters from Anime, TV shows and OCS:

Anime:

Inuyasha: Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Naraku

Witch Hunter Robin: Robin, Amon

Yu Yu Hakusho: Hiei

Card Captor Sakura: Sakura, Syaoran

TV Shows

Vampire High: Merrill, Marty

Gilmore Girls: Rory, Tristan

OCS:

Girls: Anna, Chrissie, Samantha, Danielle

Boys: Steven

A/N: other characters will appear but we focus on them.

Pairings:

Kagome-Hiei

Chrissie-Inuyasha

Anna-Sesshomaru

Danielle-Naraku

Robin-Amon

Sakura-Syaoran

Merrill-Drew

Rory-Tristan

Samantha-Steven

Files:

Syaoran Li: Heir to the Li Clan

Hair: Short unruly brown

Eyes: Brown/ Hazel

Age: 20

Status: Fiancé to Sakura Kinomoto

Siblings: Youngest of five

Kagome Higurashi: second heiress of a high class restaurant chain, family and member of the Li Clan

Hair: Long wavy black

Eyes: Deep blue

Age: 19

Status: Dating Hiei Jaganshi

Siblings: Middle one of three

Naraku Higurashi: heir of a high class restaurant chain, family and member of the Li clan

Hair: Long wavy black

Eyes: Deep red

Age: 22

Status: Dating Danielle Graves

Siblings: Eldest of three

Anna Quach: heiress of a chain of voyage agency, family and member of the Li clan

Hair: Long unevenly straight black blue streaked

Eyes: Deep brown

Age: 20

Status: Dating Sesshomaru Taisho

Siblings: Eldest of two

Samantha Quach: Second heiress of a chain of voyage agency, family and member of the Li Clan.

Hair: Shoulder length straight black

Eyes: Deep brown

Age: 18

Status: Dating Steven Summers

Siblings: Youngest of two

Sesshomaru Taisho: Heir of the Western Lands

Hair: Long straight silver

Eyes: Sun-kissed golden

Age: 22

Status: Dating Anna Quach

Siblings: Eldest of two

Inuyasha Taisho: Heir of a technology company

Hair: Long thick silver

Eyes: Sun-kissed golden

Age: 21

Status: Dating Chrissie Graves

Siblings: Youngest of two

Sakura Kinomoto: Heiress of a modeling company, models herself

Hair: Long auburn/honey wavy

Eyes: Emerald

Age: 18

Status: Fiancée to Syaoran Li

Siblings: Youngest of two

Robin Sena: Rich by heritage, models for Sakura, cousin of Sakura

Hair: Long honey/blond straight

Eyes: Vibrant deep green

Age: 17

Status: Dating Amon Masawi

Amon Masawi: Co-owner of a detective agency

Hair: Short Straight black

Eyes: Black

Age: 19

Status: dating Robin Sena

Siblings: youngest of two

Hiei Jaganshi: Heir of a company of motorbike

Hair: Spiky anti-gravity black

Eyes: Deep red

Age: 19

Status: Dating Kagome Higurashi

Siblings: Eldest of two

Chrissie Graves: Heiress of a medicine research company

Hair: dirty blond with purple tips long

Eyes: icy blue

Age: 20

Status: Dating Inuyasha Taisho

Siblings: Oldest of two

Danielle Graves: Second heiress of a medicine research company

Hair: Strawberry blond long

Eyes: icy blue

Age: 19

Status: Dating Naraku Higurashi

Siblings: youngest of two

Merrill Young: Confidential

Hair: Crimped long dark brown

Eyes: Brown

Age: Unknown

Status: Dating Drew French

Siblings: unknown

Drew French: Confidential

Hair: Short black

Eyes: Blue/Brown (dunno)

Age: Unknown

Status: Dating Merrill Young

Siblings: unknown

Rory Gilmore: Grand-Daughter of a rich couple

Hair: Shoulder lenght brown hair

Eyes: Deep blue

Age: 20

Status: Dating Tristan Dugrey

Siblings: Mother's pregnant, half-sister

Tristan Dugrey: Heir to a law cabinet

Hair: Blond

Eyes: blue/green

Age: 21

Status: Dating Rory Gilmore

Steven Summers: Son of a successful doctor of Graves Company and of a famous model of Kinomoto Company

Hair: Black streaked blond

Eyes: green

Age: 18

Status: dating Samantha Quach

Siblings: twin

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but the OCS

Summary: Ever saw similarities between college (and any school for that matter) and the world? 1 world, different races, 1 ruling and 1 school, different clique, 1 better than the others?

Chapter 1: Unusual students

At a certain college

A group of eight females were currently walking through the campus' gardens. They just received their schedules for the year and they don't look happy.

"Can you believe it? I'm stuck with Duplis again!" Said one of them, around 20 years old, with dirty blond hair with purple tips and icy blue eyes

"Hmpf! At least, you're lucky it's not Colbert, Chrissie. " Said another woman around the same age, with black blue streaked hair and deep brown eyes.

"Right Anna! Hey, who did you get for math anyway?" Chrissie asked

"Colbert" she answered

"That's why-" she stopped "And you girls? Samantha? Sakura? Anyone?"

"Got Nissa for Litt, swear he talks me to sleep" Said Samantha

"Agree I'm with you in this class!" Said Sakura

They continued talking about their schedules, after they found a bench to sit on, until they got enough of it. Behind them, there was another group of guys coming their way, unknown to them.

"Hey girls!" Said a deep voice, Naraku

"Naru!" yelled Danielle as she jumped up to hug her boyfriend as the others laughed at the demon's expression when she said his nickname in public.

Afterwards, each girl was greeting their boyfriends while glaring at the females behind them, who were currently ogling their men!

Ok they admit it! So what if they are jealous! It's normal!

Those 'fans' were actually scared of them and scattered into different directions.

"Girls? You there?"

"Yea" they muttered

"Anyway! I'm going home! People?" Asked Inuyasha

"Inu? Your first class is in five minutes" Said Chrissie

"And I don't give shit about it"

"You may not, but Father does, little brother" Said Sesshoumaru

"C'mon, you're inheriting a billion dollar company and you won't get it without a business degree, remember?" Stated Syaoran

"Hey you ain't better, you're the heir of the biggest clan in Asia and you're as much of a slacker as me if not more!"

"At least, I don't need a business degree to get the clan."

"Maybe not, but auntie would want you one, or she may as well give it to somebody else with a better education!" Said Kagome

"Oh just shut up Kagome!" He said, irritated

A few minutes of arguing later, they ALL decided to finally go to their classes.

Anna, Chrissie, Inuyasha and Syaoran all left to business management class.

Samantha, Danielle, Amon, Sakura to Literature class with Mr. Nissa.

Tristan got law class.

Robin, Steven, Rory, Kagome and Hiei were heading to gym.

Naraku and Sesshoumaru's classes don't begin until well after lunch.

With the business management class

"Hello everybody! My name is Andrea Hunt! I'm your teacher only for half the year; you're teacher Mr. Faye is coming back after hospital recovery."

Said a young looking teacher, probably not over 30 years old, with blonde hair and blue eyes

"I know it's first day but we work today. I want you to work in teams of two that I made, to find out more about the other. Don't glare at me. The whole school is forced to do that today." Said the teacher, smirking

In the back of the class room, the four demons, yes demons, were smirking at the thought that either Sesshoumaru or Naraku has to sit in front of some snob that will just flirt with them and talk, because surely the school won't put the two together, for many reasons.

"The teams would be like this;

-French with Graves

-Young with Quach

-Ookami with Taisho

-Rae with Li"

And she continued to call the groups while Inuyasha whined about having that mangy wolf around and everything until the teacher interrupted them.

"A problem mister-"

"Taisho"

"Well, mister Taisho, is there a problem?"

"I will not work with that mangy wolf!"

"Who're you're calling mangy wolf you mutt!" another guy in the back screamed, with long black hair in a high ponytail and cobalt eyes, he looked like a relatives of Kagome.

"Stop it guys, first class, first day, peace please!" Yelled Chrissie "And you Kouga, don't make me call Ayame!"

Both demons calmed down hearing the world of the Inu Youkai.

Everybody paired up.

With Chrissie and her partner

French was a mysterious looking male that didn't seem quite human. With his short black hair and blue eyes, he looked ready to pounce on you.

"My name is Chrissie and you are?"

"Drew French"

Not quite expecting a direct answer, after all, they were all known around the school!

"Well, Drew, I suppose we can start-"

"You're not human are you?"

"What?"

"You're not human are you?"

"No I'm not, but I suppose you're not either."

"You're correct, I'm not"

"Well, come join me and my friend at lunch and we will talk about this, for now we got a sheet of questions to answer!"

With Anna and Young

"Your name is Anna, right?" Said Young, she was a petite female with long crimped brown hair and brown eyes.

"I guess I was right, you were trying to pry into my mind earlier weren't you?" Anna smirked

"No, I heard your friends call you that!" The young female looked panicked and searched around with her eyes.

Anna looked at her for a while and said "It's been a long time since I have encountered one of Reginald's vampires. First one in broad sunlight though!"

"How did you?"

"Easy, I'm not going to say anything about it, anyway, seems your little friend there got Chrissie cornered. Meet us at lunch we will talk. For now let's work, you seems hard working, I'm not going to stop your grades now."

Merrill Young was a shy young girl, or at least she appeared so, at least hundred years of age, her knowledge goes beyond even Sesshoumaru's.

At lunch

Going under a Sakura tree, the group was already there. And Naraku and Sesshoumaru, who were really territorial, were not pleased that five new people has joined them.

"Who are you?" Naraku asked, seeing two of them openly checking the girls out.

"Calm Naraku, they are Reginald's students." Said Anna

"What do you mean Anna? Reginald doesn't normally keep his students with him until their school years are finished?" Critiqued Naraku

"Oh c'mon that's just like you listening and believing Takashi's stories!" She said with sarcasm "But the truth is, that's not even Mansbridge's normal students"

"Oh the vampires! Could have told us without beating around the bushes Anna." Said Naraku

"Well, you should have known Naraku" A blonde said

"Essie Rachimova!" screamed Anna, Chrissie, Inuyasha and Kagome

"Gosh, could have told us you're back in town. But in broad sunlight?" Said Kagome

"Found a way! It's been a long time Anna."

"A hundred, or so"

"Wait! You two know each other? And you're human right?"

"Ha! Your friend Drew has been able to tell that most of us were far from being human. Why? Does he have more experience than you, Karl, right?" Said Chrissie

"Don't answer her, she likes trouble!" Said Kagome "Anyway, we're either demons or high powered sorcerers."

"Why did you tell him, wench!" Said Inuyasha

"If he knows Essie it's safe. Oh by the way, SIT!" And Inuyasha was sent crashing to the ground

The vampires, but Essie, looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's a nice trick babe." Said Marty not noticing the murderous eyes of Hiei

"Well, thank Essie!"

"Still cursing at me Inuyasha?" Essie asked while bending over the whole Inuyasha made

"Why did you gave her that spell, she's gonna kill me with it!"

"You should have held more respect back then."

"And I'm not going to kill you; Chrissie's going to have my head if I do."

"HMPF! Doesn't mean you can't torture me with it"

"Now Inuyasha, we talked about your manners issues remember?" Said Chrissie

Now the whole group exploded in laughter while the said person mumbled about evil girls humiliating him.

"Now back to business, we still have 30 minutes until our next class, so the reason you're here?"

"Professor Murdoch wanted us to come here. It's a test, actually, to keep our temptations at bay." Said Merrill

"Oh but the test could have been done at Mansbridge right?" Asked Steven

"Yea, though he said we needed fresh blood, which were his words. Wasn't funny at all…" Grumbled Karl

"That's just like him, dry humor…" Sighed Steven while shaking his head

"And he said that we needed people to monitor us, said that once they talked to us, we'll know" Said Drew

"Now that doesn't mean us right?" Asked Inuyasha

"I suppose yea…" Said Merrill, still shy

"Great more responsibility" groaned Syaoran and Inuyasha together

"If you don't want to you don't have to you know" the shy vampire said

"Don't mind them Merrill, we'll do it. Those two are known to be lazy. I can't believe their fathers left such responsibility for them." Said Anna "What was uncle thinking at that time?" Asked Samantha

"Dunno" Naraku replied

They had to leave soon some were going home some had classes, which was only Sesshomaru and Naraku. They invited Drew, Merrill, Marty, Essie and Karl to their mansion. They all lived together in case something happened. Most people don't know about demons and such but the government does, and word spread.

The girls had gone to their room to change clothes, ok college does not require uniform, but nothing too revealing.

Karl and Marty were impressed by the size of the mansion, it was bigger than Mansbridge and enough rooms to house the whole group, with enough guest room to house them and more. Must be useful, after all, Hiei did say that some important events were hosted here when they needed guestrooms.

Although, Merrill, Essie and Drew were not as impressed as the two others, they still were. Those three were used to this life before they were turned into what they are.

They all sat in the living room to simply talk when the two guys finally came home.

"We're going out tonight!" Said Inuyasha

"To where?" Asked Naraku

"Out for dinner then clubbing!" Said Steven

"Hey! Nobody agreed to go clubbing after that!" Said Samantha

"So what, that's what we still do anyway" He retorted

That night, they did go clubbing, the girls got Merrill, after much effort, into decent clothes, for clubbing of course.

They got her into a short sleeved black dress that stopped at her knees; it hugged her curves until mid tight where it got looser for her to walk. Her sleeves were made of strings, so in the end, it only looks like shredded sleeves. They had her wearing black high heels.

Essie wore that leopard print dress that stopped at her feet.

Chrissie wore a tight black sleeveless shirt that had the word 'freak' in blue print with baggy army prints pants. She had a pair of higher than her ankles pair of black and white Converse sneakers.

Samantha had on a tight gold metal colored back less halter top and a knee length skirt that was white. A pair of white boots that got past her ankles by three centimeters at least covered her feet.

Kagome had on a tight white spaghetti straps belly top and a pair of looser cream pants with black Nike sneakers.

Anna was wearing a white halter top that the back begun at her waist and her bottom consisted of second skin black pants that came to her knees, the rest of her legs covered in black high heels boots.

Sakura was wearing a loose light pink tank top that from the belly button it was strings, a pair of navy jeans and a pair of normal pink/purple converse shoes.

Robin was wearing black silk long sleeved shirt with a low dip collar that had red flower stitches with a pair of black hip hugger's silk pants. A silky looking pair of black high heels boots followed that length of her knees to her ankles.

Danielle was sporting a bra length blue long sleeved with a low dip top and a pair of light blue jeans with golden stitches at the end of the pants. Her shoes were a pair of black stilettos.

Rory was being more conservative than the others, only put on a dark green tube top covered with a bra length jeans jacket and a pair of knee length jeans and a pair of blue sandals.

That night they kept partying, knowing that tomorrow, they didn't have school. Well, they had to keep certain vampires from feasting that night too.


End file.
